The carrying of ski boots, hiking boots, and the like is a cumbersome task. Typically, there are several other items which a person must carry at the same time in addition to a pair of boots. For example, when the boots are ski boots it is necessary to also carry skis and poles. When the boots are hiking boots it is usually necessary or desirable to also carry other items such as camping gear, photography equipment, clothes, food, etc.
Thus, the use of some types of boot carriers is helpful and desirable when it is necessary to carry several items. Various types of carriers have previously been described. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,629,103; 3,653,565; 2,679,937; 3,600,734; and 3,587,951. Other types of harnesses and carriers are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,637,535; 4,537,341; 4,450,991; 3,923,222; 2,915,233; and 1,060,257; British Pat. Nos. 1,422,146 and 766,477; Italian Patent No. 432,359; and German OLS No. 3128920.
However, many of such harnesses or carriers are not designed for carrying ski boots or the like. Many of the carriers which are designed for carrying boots are intended for use only with specific types of boots. Other carriers are bulky and cannot be easily carried in a coat pocket between uses.
There has not heretofore been provided a collapsible, easy to use, boot carrier which is effective and adaptable for convenient carrying of various types of boots and various sizes of boots.